Wings of Fate: Regaining Control
by GuileandGall
Summary: Sometimes frustration drives Matt to extremes he normally wouldn't take.


**Summary:** Sometimes frustration drives Matt to extremes he normally wouldn't take.

 **a/n:** Aiden belongs to totally-not-a-decker. She allowed me to toy about with her character and Matt in an AU setting. Also note, one of the divergences of canon here is both Matt and Aiden's ages at the time, both are headcanoned as over the age of consent, because that is not something I toy with.

 **Regaining Control**

 **-1-**

Matt Miller texted Aiden as he walked out of the meeting. The drive across town seemed to lag, but when he returned to the reactor, he knew Aiden would be waiting for him in his room.

When he entered Aiden stood, but before he could say anything Matt was on him—a hand behind his neck and another at the small of his back Miller pulled his lover against him. His tongue thrust past Aiden's lips, kissing him deeply and with a heavy dose of longing. Matt pressed against him, the tension still coursing through his body even as Aiden touched him softly and stripped him.

Matt wasn't quite so calm or gentle in the way he yanked Aiden out of his hoodie. His mouth clasped onto Aiden's jugular as he ground against his lover. Frenzy dictated so much of his movements, up to and including the way he pulled off Aiden's jeans. It slowed down as his pale fingers glided over the cyan silk panties straining against Aiden's thickening cock.

"I need you," Matt mumbled against Aiden's lips before he kissed him again.

Miller's thumb grazed the tip of Aiden's cock, massaging near the piercing there. The moan it elicited made him ache. Miller dropped to his knees and gently pulled the delicate garment down the other man's legs—no matter how much Aiden cared, he'd still pout if Matt marred his lingerie in the slightest.

Aiden's hands went right to his shoulders when Matt wrapped his mouth around him. The weight of his cock in his mouth made Miller groan. He gripped the shorter man's hips, and pulling him forward as he took him deeper. His tongue teased as he sucked far too greedily at his cock. Aiden's hand in his hair prompted Matt to cant his head into that comforting touch as his attention turned to swirling his tongue around the tip and teasing at the D ring.

"Bloody hell, Matt."

A hand tightened in Matt's hair with Aiden's moan. The sting made Miller hum, but it wasn't enough. Not right then. Without leaving his knees, Matt hastily undid his own belt then his pants. He gave Aiden another long slow suck and pressed a kiss to the head of his cock before he stood.

With an upward lunge, he sealed his mouth against Aiden's with raging fervor. Breaking the kiss only enough to breathe and speak, Matt met Aiden's curious gaze. "Please. I need you inside me."

 **-2-**

"Whatever you want, mate," Aiden replied through the frenzied haze of lust Matt wrapped him in.

Aiden yanked off his boots and stripped the rest of his clothes off. Matt did the same, though much quicker. The hacker had even leaned over the desk and grabbed the bottle from the desk drawer. His haste made Aiden wonder what had happened, what could have prompted this, but the thought flashed away with the feel of Matt's hand around him again and the slippery tug.

He barely had a moment to grab Matt's hips before he was inside him. Aiden could see the tightness in the younger man's back as Matt guided their motion and pressed back against Aiden's hips. He smoothed one hand up Matt's spine as the other man moaned deeply and moved with abandon. The tightness he felt in the hacker's lithe body worried him. Miller's grip on the edge of the desk was so tight that his knuckles went white—well, whiter.

The way Matt grunted and rocked back into him, felt desperate. Aiden's lover set a demanding pace and he moved with him as best he could. Matt's lust bloomed quickly, within no time he seemed to be close. Aiden slipped his hand from Matt's hip and wrapped it around his erection. He pressed light kisses along his boss' spine as he stroked him at the rhythm Matt set. His actions deepened Matt's moaning. The tension in his back felt like it was easing, much to Aiden's relief.

Aiden tried to hold on, to stave off his own release, but Matt's desire was overcoming them both. He at least managed to last until Matt came hard in his hand. As Matt's body tightened and shook, Aiden came, too. Thrusting hard into Matt and groaning against his spine.

When they stilled, he wrapped his other arm around the hacker, pressing kisses to his back.

That's when the first shudder hit. It was followed by a swallowed sob. Aiden embraced Matt tighter. "What happened?" he whispered against his pale skin.

Matt shifted, straightening and turning toward Aiden. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his neck. "I hate people."

Aiden laughed, rubbing his back with long, slow strokes. "I know what you mean."

He raised his face and met Aiden's gaze. "Yeah. I guess you do." Matt's fingers grazed his forehead, sweeping Aiden's bangs to the side. "Thank you. And I'm sorry."

Aiden pulled Matt's lips to his. "Don't be. I've never been topped from the bottom before," he said with a laugh. "It was really hot."

Matt leaned his forehead against Aiden's. "Well, if you want to try it again, you can top me proper."

With a wide smile, Aiden kissed him. He'd keep that offer in mind, but at that moment he was content with trying to comfort his lover and find out what event prompted this kind of frenzy. It worried him far more than Matt having sought him out to right a world swirling out of his control.


End file.
